We care a lot for you
by Fanficgirl30
Summary: Peter woke up knowing that he would have to deal with Flash, But he didn't expect for what had started to happen. #superfamily!
1. Morning

**So this is my VERY first story EVER so please tell me what you think and please give me suggestion on how i could improve this** **. Anyways, this story takes place before infinity war and bruce and thor are not in space.** **Also Peter Parker lives in Avengers tower.**

 _Peters_ _POV_

I woke up feeling pretty good, but then I remembered school. He liked school but he didn't like it when Flash would pick on him. Flash always would say that he was faking the internship and that he was a loser, but I didn't care much because he doesn't know that he is Spiderman. I Started to get dressed and go have breakfast, Everyone was there. Bucky was reading a book, Bruce was having a snack, and the others were watching TV. He went to the fridge and took out milk and started to make Cereal. "Hey Pete, hows it going?" Tony asked still looking at the TV. "I'm good" I answered with my mouth full of cereal. "Good" He said. "Time to go Pete" Bucky said looking up from his book. "Ok" I answered, "See you after school!" I yelled over my shoulder, Going to the elevator. "Bye" The Avengers all said as I pushed the button. I started to walk to the school, Feeling pretty good, and then I got to the front of the school, and there was Flash. "Hey Penis Parker!" He yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Hey sorry that was short but as I said, This is my first one EVER so ya. Hope you all liked it and please leave a review as I know that people are reading. Hope you guys have a safe and wonderful day and stay weird!! Because in my opinion, Being Weird is Awesome!!!! Well, Bye!!!!!**


	2. Flash Beat up

**Hey Guys!! So I am not an Amazing writer so I'm So sorry if this is terrible. Also please please PM me and tell me what you thought of this story! I will now stop talking and let you read this chapter. Also this chapter is still in Peter POV so you know**

"Hey Penis Parker!" He yelled making a lot of people Laugh a little. I started to feel myself getting red. Suddenly I saw Ned walking to me, I started to smile. "Hey, Hows it going?" He asked, Giving me a high-five. "It's going pretty ok so far, How 'bout you?" I asked as we were walking in the hall. "Its pretty good, so did you do anything yesterday?" He asked, refering to Spiderman. "no" I answered and I started to unlock my locker. When I got it open I took out my book and went to class. When I got there the bell rang, so more people started to come in. Sometime soon, Michelle came in and gave me a high-five. Then the teacher came in and it was time for class to start.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Class.

I went to luch after I put my books away and started to get my lunch. The food today was a PB and J sandwich and chicken. Pretty good. After I got my food and I went to sit down with Ned and Michelle. But Flash went up to me pretty fast and stood right in front of me. " Um, Flash, I need to go over there." I said, confused. "No you don't" he answered. Now I was VERY confused. "Yeah, Whatever." I mumbled and pushed past him. "Hey, Why don't you tell everyone about your internship with Mr.Stark? Oh what, You cant because you lie about that!" He yelled bringing some people to look at them. I went over to my table and started to eat but I noticed Flash was staring at me, and I started to get a bad feeling about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When school ended, I started to walk home. I was feeling Kinda creeped out with Flash. As I was walking down the street, All lot of hands started to grab me and I couldn't see there faces. They brought me to a ally where people rarely go. They pushed me down and I het the wall really hard. When I looked up, I could see Flash And some of his friends all snickering at me. "So I'm going to make this simple" Flash said, Smiling wickedly. "You well tell us that your internship with Mr.Stark is fake and we well tell everyone. And if you don't, we will make you." He said. It took me two minutes and then I finally said, " I do have a internship with Mr.St-" I was cut of when Flash Puched him pretty hard. I was about to fight back when His friends started to pin me down. They started to beat me up really bad. _I need to get out of this. But they beat me up to the point were I can still run, but I will be slow and they will catch me._ I thought, Having another punch at me. Flash then stoped and said, " It's fake! Admit it! He yelled making my blood run cold. Before I could say anything, he started to twist my leg. I suddenly heard a small snap. _Now I definitely can't run with a broken leg!_ And then Flash was about to give me a big punch when A voice came out, "What are you doing?!?" The voice said. I started to make they figure out and I relized who it was. Doctor Strange. " Nothing, Why do you care?" Flash said, thinkinging that Strange was leaving and gave another punch to my face. Suddenly, Strange quickly but his hands up and started to do magic. He Made Flash and the others start to float and they started to freak out! " What do you want with a freak like him!" Flash yelled, upside down. " Because I am supposed to pick him up from school because He is my Nephew!" He yelled making everyone grow silent. "Now, bye" Strange said and made them float in the air and land them far away from us. The cloak went off of Strange and went to me, Picking me up gently so not to hurt me. " Are you ok?" Strange said, hurrying up to me. "No, they broke my leg and made me lose a lot of blood." I answered. " We are going to the tower now." He said, opening a portal to the door of the meeting room.

 **And thats the second chapter! Sorry for spelling mistakes and I hope you liked it! Also so you now, there will be a few swears in the next chapter so you know and please leave a request for the story soon and I try to upload when I can! And I hope you guys have a wonderful day!!**


	3. Concerned

**Hey so I just wanted to say thank you so much Faehymm,AryaJasmine and Quelqu'un de curieux for Favoriting and following this story it means so much to me!! Also In this chapter there is swears. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! I'm kidding, It's not THAT serious. Anyway, Here is the 3 chapter!**

When Strange opened the door all of the Avengers where, Sure enough, having a meeting. They turned to greet us but when they saw me on Strange's cloak, all bloody, they made concerned faces. "Oh My God what happened!!" Natasha said runinng up to me. " Oh shit, Who did this to you?!?!?" Tony said coming up to me. "THEY WILL PAY!!" Bucky yelled, running out the door. Everyone then stood silent looking at the door Bucky went through and a minute later he came back in and said, "Ok, who is they?" he asked, a little embarrassed. "Also where do they live?" He added still having the door open so he could rush out when he got the information. "He will tell us later, but first he will go the medical bay" Bruce said taking me from the cloak. Before we left the room, I saw Everyone starting to question Strange and ask him what happened. When we got to the medical bay, Bruce gave me x-rays to see if there was anything else broken. I had broken my leg and sprained my wrist. Luckly it wasn't the one that I use to write. Bruce gave me some pills like painkillers and everyone started to come in. "Do you know who those kids are?" Bucky asked. Strange had no idea who those kids were or where they lived. "The Kid beating me up was Flash, he is a kid from my school. and the two who were holding me down was Eric and Brad." I answered. "Do you know where they live?" Tony asked, having a paper and pen out to write it down. I told them the address and Tony wrote it down. "Ok, whose coming?" Tony asked, looking at everyone. " I will definitly come" Bucky said, Looking as Scary as ever. "I'll come too." Strange said, with his cloak looking ready to strangle someone. "Ok, and I will stay here with Peter." Bruce said. I started to feel droopy. "Tired?" Bruce asked. I nodded, feeling so exhausted. They let me go to sleep and I fell unconscious.

 **And there is the 3 chapter!!!! The next one is going to be awesome! Hoped you liked it and please leave a comment down in the review box, and special shoutouts to Faehymm, AryaJasmine, and Quelqu'un for favoriting and following this story!! Bye!!**


	4. Scare

**Hey so Here is the 4th chapter! I wanted to give a special shout out to tori of lorien for giving me a wonderful suggestion and for helping me understand about giving more thoughts!! Also prepare for this chapter!!Bucky is the MOST protective Avenger for Peter so get ready for maybe, Hopefully, some laughs!!**

Buckys POV

When The Kid went to sleep, we silently left the room, and when I closed the door, I took a deep breath and said, " Those kids are going to wish they were never born after I'm done" I said, sounding very scary, and at that moment, I wanted to be.

 _Those kids think that they can just pick on him?!? Those Bitches._ I thought. _Wow, I am even scary in my thoughts!_

"Ok, Everyone ready?" Tony asked, Looking at Strange and me. "Absolutely" I answered, Going to the door. "Lets Go" Strange said, Walking out the door. "Finally" Tony said, sounding scary.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buckys POV

When we arivved at That kid Flash's neighborhood, I was ready to break down a door.

"Ok, which house Stark?" I said, scanning every house.

"That one." Stark said, Pointing to a red house down the street.

"Got it" I said, Feeling my jaw tighten.

"Remember, We can't hurt them, But we can scare them." Strange said With his cloak some how looking... mad? I didn't even know that Strange's cloak could even look mad! Well, I guess I do now.

"Ok, Lets give them the scare of their lives." Tony said, About to knock the door. I nodded my head, Feeling rage already.

When the door opened, A women was there, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want you-" She cut herself off when she saw me, Tony, And Strange.

"Oh my gosh! You are the Avengers!!" She yelled, with her eyes opened pretty wide.

"We would like to see your son, Flash." I said darkly.

"Oh, sure. Come in" She said, opening the door wider so we could come inside. "So, are you fans of Flash?" The women said, closing the door. "What?!?" I yelled, Pretty shocked.

 _Why on earth would we be fans of a kid?!?_ I thought.

"No, we would just like to have a chat with him." I said, Feeling angry.

"Oh, sure. Upstairs, down the hall." She said pointing upstairs.

"Is anyone else with him?" Strange asked, His cloak trying to pull him up the stairs.

"Yes, His friends Brad and Eric." She said, Walking to the Kitchen.

"Great" I said, rushing up the stairs.

 _Eric and Brad where the ones who where holding him down!!_ I thought, feeling my grip tighten.

When we got to the door, Strange tried to open the door. "Why on earth is this thing locked?!" He said.

"Ok, I'm breaking the door down." I said about to kick it.

"Hold on!" Tony said, Stoping me.

"What is it" I said, annoyed.

"Lets have Strange make everything in there float, and then break down the door." Stark said, Smiling.

"Good idea" Strange said making his hands glow. Inside we heard some yells like, "Holy shit! whats going on!" And "Is this a prank!?".

That was my cue, and I broke down the door.

When they saw who broke down the door, They yelled.

"What do you want!" One of the kids said, scared.

"Which one of you is flash?" I said, Sounding terriffing.

Two of the boys pointed to the one in the middle.

"Lets have a chat." I said, ready To give them a fright.

 **And thats the end of chapter 4! Thank you guys so much for giving me advice and for telling me about what you thought about this story!!** **Sorry that this one is short.**

 **The next chapter will come out soon! Maybe today, maybe tommorow, I dont know. One of the two. Bye!!!**


	5. Lies

**Hey here is the 5th chapter! So I'm really sorry that I haven't published a chapter in quite a while. I have been really busy because of school starting and with homework.**

 **But before you say, "This is going to be the last chapter!" NAH NAH NAH!! There will be a few more chapters after this!! Hope you guys like it and please leave a comment in the review section!!**

Buckys POV

"Lets have a chat." I said, ready to give them a fright.

They were near the wall, staring at me with wide eyed faces. Just then, Strange came behind me and when they saw him, The kid who was, suppossedly Flash, Looked angry.

"Hey! You are that guy who stopped us!" Flash said, clearly not knowing who Strange was. Some how, He saw the cloak look angrier.

 _How on earth is that cloak looking angry?!_ I thought. _Is it like a... I have no idea at this point._

"And what did he stop you from doing?" I asked darkly. I just wanted to hear him lie and then call him out.

"We were giving a guy punishment." He said, Proudly.

 _Wait wait wait. Why does he look proud?!?_

"You may have exaggerated on that." I said, getting more frustrated.

"What do you mean?" He asked, giving the innocent talk.

 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! YOU WERE BEATING UP A KID FOR NO REASON!!!_

"Really? Well, how is punishing a kid by beating them up good?" Tony ask's, finally talking.

"Well, he was lying to everyone." The one who I think is Eric, said.

 _Lying?_

"How was he lying?" I asked, confused.

"He was saying that he had an internship with the avengers and thats lying because he's to stupid."

 _Ok, thats it! No one says Peter is stupid!_

I grab Flash by the shoulders and I bring him to the wall. Not to hard, but enough to scare him.

"Hey!" Flash yelled

"What's the big idea?" He said, face turning red.

 _Seriously? How stupid can he be!? He beat up Peter and now he suddenly is oblivous to it?!?_

"Ok, I have had enough of you! Stop lying Bitch." I said, getting angrier.

"Lying?" He said, playing the innocent card.

"You will Never EVER hurt Peter again, got it? I know you where beating Peter up and you will have consicences, but now I want to make it clear that I Know and if I hear it happens again, We will have another chat." I exclaimed, telling my face was getting angrier.

He was looking at me, with wide eyed face. He than made a face that he made when he was about to make another lie.

 **So sorry this is short, but I will be working on it for the next few! And so you guys know the next one will be back in Peters point of view. Hope you liked it! Sorry my writings crappy.**


	6. Dream

**Hey guys! So here is another chapter!** **I am so sorry I haven't done ANYTHING for a few months. I have been busy with school and I am going to now try to be writing more often. Anyway, Lets get reading!!**

 _Peters POV_

 _The pain..hurts..stop.._

"Peter, you up?"

Who is shaking my shoulder? I turn around and see bruce above me

"You okay?" Bruce asked, looking worried.

"Yeah" I answer, why wouldn't I?

"Ok, Tony sent a message. They will be here soon."

Weren't they here? How long has they been gone? Why are they gone?

"Um, where are they?" I ask, confused

"At that kids house"

"Oh ok, Wait WHAT?!?" I yell suprised.

I remember them saying something before I feel asleep but I was hurting to much to understand what they where saying. I know Flash has been mean but but I would still feel bad if something happened

"Yeah, they left about 30 minutes ago. You should go back to sleep, you just seemed likr you were having a nightmare" Bruce said, looking at me.

I don't really remember anything but a lady in black. But i do remember the pain. i know it was a dream but that was...more

 **I am so sorry this is short but i will make sure the next one will be much longer!! I am just getting projets done. Also, what should i call you guys? let me know in the comments! BYE!**


End file.
